Keep in Touch
by NearlyAnonymous
Summary: Living with Sherlock wasn't the easiest thing in the world. Told through text messages between John and Sherlock.


[10:23 am] Sherlock, we're out of milk. Grab some from the store while you're out. - JW

[10:24 am] _No - SH_

* * *

[3:59 pm] What is thing stuff in the Pickle Jar? - JW

[4:02 pm] I think it has eyes..

[4:03 pm] IT JUST BLINKED!

* * *

[7:39 pm] _John, I am in need of your assistance. - SH_

[7:42 pm] Is it a matter life or death? - JW

[7:43 pm] _No. - SH_

[7:49 pm] I'm on a date. Ask Mrs. Hudson. - JW

[7:55 pm] _Mrs. Hudson has a weak stomach. I doubt she could handle the sight of eyeballs recently injected with lemon juice. - SH_

[8:01 pm] _John _

[8:04 pm] _John? _

[8:11 pm] _JOHN! _

[8:31 pm] Sherlock, that better not be you I see standing outside the restaurant. - JW

[8: 32 pm] _It is. Come out. - SH_

* * *

[4:02 am] _John, are you awake? - SH_

[4:03 am] _Wake up, John. I require an extra set of hands for this experiment. -SH_

[4:15 am] Shut up, I am trying to sleep.

[4:17 am] _Dull. _

* * *

[3:15 pm] _The flat is on fire. - SH_

[3:18 pm] _Never mind. Situation under control - SH_

* * *

[9:21 pm] Why is there an arm in the oven? - JW

[9: 22 pm] It smells really bad.

[9: 24 pm] You aren't responding. Is this your arm? Doesn't look like it but I really wouldn't be surprised at this point.

[9: 30 pm] _Of course not. Don't be ridiculous. - SH_

* * *

[12:13 pm] _Asked for tea twenty minutes ago. Where are you? - SH_

* * *

[1:24 am] _Address on table. Bring your gun. - SH _

[9:02 pm] Where are you? Are you hurt? - JW

[9:03 pm] Worried. Call me, alright?

[9:05 pm] _I'm fine - SH_

* * *

[11:52 pm] _Keys at the bottom of the river. Lestrade is an idiot. Let me in. - SH_

[11: 54 pm] _I can hear you. Stop laughing, this isn't funny. Let me in! - SH_

* * *

[5:12 pm] Kidnapped by Mycroft again. Will be home late. - JW

[5:23 pm] Your idiot brother actually believes you are attracted to me. You're right, he's completely insane. - JW

[5: 25 pm] Isn't he?

[5:27 pm] Sherlock?

* * *

[2:46 pm] _Are you still giving me the cold shoulder? I thought you were more mature than that. - SH_

[2:50 pm] _It is just a computer. I will buy you a new one. - SH_

[2:53 pm] That isn't the point!

* * *

[11:36 am] _Picture message received. Downloading…_

[11:38 am] I am at work!

* * *

[6:19 pm] Trust me, I'm a Doctor.

[6:21 pm] _Is that an attempt at humor? - SH_

[ 6:24 pm] You are the Rose to my Doctor.

[6:25 pm] _My name is not Rose and you aren't funny. Watching that show was a mistake - SH_

* * *

[11:00 am] Why are there five cartons of milk in the fridge? - JW

[11:02 am] _So, you'll stop nagging me. - SH_

[11:05 am] I don't nag!

* * *

[7:19 am] _John, did you hide my violin again? - SH_

[7:23 am] _This is pointless, you know I'll just find it again. _

[7:31 am] _Found it. _

* * *

[3:30 pm] _I love you, John. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. Forgive me for this. _

* * *

[4:46 pm] If, by some miracle, you're alive; come home.

* * *

[5:21 pm] I miss you. So much. It's a constant ache in my chest.

* * *

[2:18 am] I can't sleep without you.

[2:21 am] How cliché is that? But it's true, you know?

* * *

[8:19 pm] Three months have gone by. Strange, doesn't feel like any time at all. Like the world has gone on without me. I guess, in a way, it has.

* * *

[5:22 pm] Harry wants to set me up on a date. She says eight months is long enough. I might go. Just to stop her from worrying.

* * *

[10:01 pm] I went on the date. Her name was Hannah. She was sweet but I don't think we'll see each other again. You would have thought her boring, but you think that way about everyone.

[10:02 pm] I miss you.

[10:07 pm] Should probably stop texting. You're gone. If not, you would have gotten bored and come home by now.

[10:08 pm] I wont though. Feels too much like giving you up. Too final. I can't handle that.

* * *

[9:27 am] Buying flowers for your grave. It's one year today.

[9:32 am] I think you'd like them. Purple was a good color for you.

[9:34 am] On second thought, you'd probably hate them. I know how you feel about sentiment.

* * *

[11:23 pm] Harry sent me out on another date. This one was amazing. Her name is Mary and she made me laugh for the first time in months.

[11:25] She invited me back to her place but I said no. All I could think about was you. She deserves better.

* * *

[6:33 am] Sometimes I get angry at you. For leaving. Stupid, I know. It's not like you chose to die.

[6:35 am] I love you, Sherlock.

* * *

[2:07 pm] Ran into Lestrade today. He said the Yard just isn't the same without you. I'm no surprised.

[2:11 pm] He's dating Molly now, by the way. You were right, sorry I didn't believe you. They are just so different. Who knows, maybe they'll be good for each other.

* * *

[7:00 pm] Got a visit from Mycroft. Said he just wanted to check in on me. Didn't fall for it. He's a Holmes, probably knows me better than I know myself.

[7:01 pm] He misses you. I can tell.

[7:09 pm] He's lost weight. Stress most likely.

* * *

[4:26 pm] I love you.

* * *

[8:19 pm] _Hello, John. At 221B Baker St. Come Home. - SH _

**I just need to write this as a distraction from the multi-chapter fic that is driving me out of my mind. Writing is an excruciating process, even for those of us who aren't brilliant at it. **


End file.
